Littlefoot
Littlefoot is Pooh's first prehistoric friend and also a friend of Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. He made his first appearance in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time. Trivia *Littlefoot and his friends will start their own journey to the human world in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. *Littlefoot will meet Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure. *Littlefoot and his friends made their brief cameos in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first full guest appearances in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Disneydaniel93's version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]]. *Littlefoot and his friends made their first guest appearances in a Pokémon crossover film in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Littlefoot and his friends will guest star with Genie in Pooh's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove. *Littlefoot and his friends will guest star with Ash and the gang, along with Scrooge McDuck, and Donald Duck's nephews, and Webby, in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar. *Littlefoot will meet Simba and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Littlefoot and his friends will join Pooh, Ash, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Winnie the Pooh and a Journey to the Center of the Earth, Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, Pooh's Adventures of Newsies, Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh's World of Color, Pooh's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach, Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I, and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels). *Littlefoot and his friends will make their first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover film in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Tigger Movie and will guest star in the rest of the SpongeBob SquarePants/Winnie the Pooh films (not counting the Winnie the Pooh/SpongeBob SquarePants short films or Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie). *Littlefoot will reunite with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs and meet Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Littlefoot and his friends will be joined by Ash, Stan, and their friends and meet Jesse and Willy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy. *Littlefoot and his friends will be joined by Ash, Stan, Genie, Mickey, Zazu, Mikey, Scooby-Doo, Jesse, Celebi, and their friends and meet Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, and Gurgi and he will protect Spike from danger in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Littlefoot will guest star along with Ash and the gang and Simba and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Indiana Jones movies. *Littlefoot's worst enemies are Cassidy (Team Rocket) and Butch (Team Rocket), but his worstest enemy is Eris from Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas. *Littlefoot will meet SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. *Littlefoot will see SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and Sandy Cheeks again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur and Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke. *Littlefoot and his firends will face the Bowser Family, Ranamon, Jafar, Maleficient, Iago, And Myotismon in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Vertue. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:HEROES Category:Dinosaurs